


Walking around with my little rain cloud

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Malec Week [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Feels, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Jace Wayland, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Insecure Magnus Bane, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Adopt Madzie, Malec Week, Malec Week 2017, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neck Kissing, Sad Magnus Bane, Stressed Magnus Bane, Understanding Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: Magnus and Alec barely seem to have any time to themselves with outside influences at play but will a little bit of an intervention help them realize how important they and their family are to each other?





	Walking around with my little rain cloud

**Title:** Walking around with my little rain cloud  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // bloodspeckledraphael  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Magnus/Alec  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Magnus and Alec barely seem to have any time to themselves with outside influences at play but will a little bit of an intervention help them realize how important they and their family are to each other?  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Shadowhunters © the satan that is CC, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Title © Paramore and Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3  
**Author Notes:** Currently unbeta'd, Written for Malec Week Day 1 on Tumblr, so excuse me while I play catch up. Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

It seemed like only yesterday since Alec had moved into the loft with him. After months of trying to get his parents to accept the fact that him and Magnus were a real thing, that wasn’t going to be broken just because of the history they had with him. Not to mention their issues about him wanting to be with a Downworlder over the many gay Shadowhunters that seemed to have magically come out the closet, suddenly it had seemed like the only way for him to get away from them. 

They had managed to have a couple of months, if that, together at the loft, getting used to the bliss that came with sharing a space with the person that meant the most to you. Of coming home whether at late hours or not for dinners, just knowing there was going to be another body in the bed that had seemed to become lonely without Alec in it when he had to stay at the Institute for one thing or another. 

But that swiftly changed. Starting with Alec finally been given the position of Head of the Institute, a secret weapon that Magnus knew Maryse had been keeping on the off chance that something like this would happen to try and drive a wedge between them. He was happy for Alec, there was no denying that but it quickly became a case of Alec rarely being seen at the loft. 

Of him resuming his overly professional role where he was at the Institute twenty-four seven, only really coming back if Izzy, Jace or even on the odd occasion that Magnus asked. And then it was only a couple of hours to eat, shower, change and catch a bit of sleep only for their time to be interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing that had Magnus wanting to just make it explode so they could have some peace.

Then came the kids. 

Now Magnus had always wanted to have kids of his own, that was no secret and something that he had told Alec when they were settling into the loft together. It was up there with getting married, even though he hadn’t mentioned as much to Alec not wanting to put pressure on him to ask. Especially when he knew for Alec that it was important for him to be married in gold and the Clave weren’t about to budge on that any time soon, so why bring it up? He just hadn’t expected he would be playing the role of single parent. Part of him foolishly hoping if he agreed that it would give Alec an excuse to come home at night.

For Madzie it was a case of Catarina feeling like she was neglecting the young warlock with all her shifts at the hospital and she seemed to prefer being around Magnus and Alec…well Alec more than Magnus. But when she had offered Magnus had immediately said yes which saw her moved in only on the proviso that Cat continued to teach her which had been easily agreed.

Then came Max. A poor little lamb that had been left on the steps of the Institute wrapped in a blue blanket to shroud his dark blue hair and light blue skin from prying eyes. He couldn’t have been more than a year old and it broke Magnus’ heart when Alec had told him about Max on one of his rare weekends off. His Shadowhunter had made noises about not being able to find somewhere safe for him while handing Madzie a plate of chocolate cake and Magnus knew it was as good as sorted. His yes had only been what was missing. 

Then came Rafael. A Nephilim child this time, not abandoned but orphaned just the same. Magnus could see the bond building between Alec and him when he’d come the Institute to check on him and knew there was no way he could break it. Watching Alec yammering in stilted Spanish to him as he brushed the boy’s long hair out of his face, a sight that made Magnus’ heart swell. The moment Alec had met his gaze he’d known he was creating another room and their lives were getting fuller. 

But though he had hoped Alec would play a more current role as Dad in their little family it was yet to be seen. Not that he could blame Alec, the shadow world was constantly going crazy with one crisis or another easily mirrored by the Downworld if he was honest, and he did make the effort to have that one weekend a month off no matter what his mother said. But one weekend really wasn’t enough. 

It left him looking after the three kids, juggling his duties as a High Warlock on top of all his other businesses and his seat on the Downworld counsel which was about the only other time he got to see Alec. He loved the kids, he did, and he loved his life but it was like it was only semi complete without Alec to take off some of the pressure and give him the time to destress. 

Because that was the thing, though he would never say as much Magnus was stressed to high heavens but refused to let it show. Raising two Warlock kids and a Nephilim child with abandonment issues was testing at the best of times, with the arguing, the random items that would set fire when Max or Madzie were in a bad mood and Rafael causing chaos with the runes he drew wrong. 

But he would never ask for help. Part of him, the proud side was sure it was sign of weakness, that no-one in his position should admit to. Whether to family or friends, he’d rather wear himself ragged looking after them and doing his duties at night than let anyone else step in. 

So, when Isabelle, Clary, Simon and even Raphael who seemed particularly good at playing the uncle would offer to take them off his hands for a day or a night so he could take some time to deal with his work he was behind on, rest or even reconnect with Alec on their one date a month he’d more likely than not end up saying no. 

Something he knew Cat would always notice when he’d bring Max and Madzie to hers three times a week for their lessons. Lessons he knew he should be teaching them himself but he was already swamped. No matter how many times his friend would offer to keep them a little longer or have them another day on top of the three, he’d brush it off with pathetic excuses. 

But the more time that passed the more he’d feel Madzie eyeing him carefully when his tone became strained, how she’d steer her brothers elsewhere so he could finish something, regain his equilibrium or just breathe, would make him feel even worse. 

Through some miracle, he’d manage to balance the work, the taking of Max and Madzie to Cat’s and Rafael to the Institute so Alec’s parabatai could train him, the three lots of various homework on top and making sure they had three square meals on top of the chores. But it was getting to the point that he couldn’t remember the last time Alec had come home for dinner, or the last time they had shared a bed without Alec having to dash out after a call. 

And though he hated himself, he was only human and his insecurities were constantly scratching at the surface of his skin, like his magic when he didn’t have the time to elevate the pent-up energy. Wondering if maybe the reason he wasn’t home as much had nothing to do with the Institute and everything to do with him realizing just what he was letting himself in for. How he’d made a mistake and was really seeing someone else without so much baggage but hadn’t the heart to tell him.

He’d spend nights working instead of sleeping to the point that it was no surprise that he snapped. By taking care of everyone and everything else he was neglecting himself and it was beginning to show, despite the carefully made up mask he’d put on when he had leave the loft. 

This time he’d only managed to get four hours sleep even though he knew he needed more, when he felt Max crawling along Alec’s side of the bed for a morning cuddle. Even as Madzie tried to stop him with hisses about how he was sleeping and needed his rest while banging on Rafe’s door to wake him. But despite how she seemed intent on Max not waking him she still ended up yelling at Rafe to get up, since Jace was coming to pick him up in a few hours. With that it seemed destined he was up no matter how much he wished he wasn’t.

“Madzie, sweet pea will you do me a favour and turn on the coffee for me yeah?” Magnus murmured from where he was pressing a kiss to Max’s dark blue hair while raking his bare fingers through it to settle it.

“Ok Papa.” Madzie said with one final kick on Rafe’s door before she walked down the hall in the direction of the kitchen.

“Come on Blueberry let’s go see what Rafe is up to yeah?” Magnus sighed, giving in from the illusion that he would be able to have any more sleep today. He slid off the bed long enough to stand before picking up Max, his son’s legs curling around his hip and face buried in his neck,

Magnus made himself walk out the room and towards Rafe’s room which was across the hall from his own, trying to ignore the aching in his chest at the lack of Alec’s figure in his bed yet again, before opening his son’s door with his free hand. The middle of his three kids was already half-dressed, though bleary eyed with his shirt inside out and hair a mess enough to easily rival Alec’s in the morning. 

“Rafe, baby your shirt is inside out. Let me help you with that and we’ll get some chocolate milk hm?” Magnus said, setting a reluctant Max down on Rafael’s bed before pulling the elder’s shirt over his head in one movement and fixing it before offering it to him.

Rafael put it back on quickly before pulling on a pair of faded black jeans which were as faded and ripped around the knees as Alec’s sat untouched in their closet.

After picking Max back up he led the way into the kitchen, setting the youngest in his chair while taking note of what Madzie had done while he was distracted. Four bowls were sat on the table, two filled with captain crunch, one with Max’s cornflakes and one with Magnus’ muesli with the milk sat among them waiting for use. He paused to fill each bowl with milk before pouring juice for the others and chocolate milk for Rafael whose sweet tooth was always more pronounced in the mornings.

“Thank you, sweet pea. Now you take yours and Rafe’s to the table and I’ll grab mine and Max’s.” Magnus said with a kiss to Madzie’s forehead as he passed her with their drinks. 

Once the kids had their food he turned to his own, making his coffee just the way he liked it while keeping his mind on the day’s to-do list. All the while Madzie was arguing with Rafe about Warlocks being better than Shadowhunters and Max was making a mess with his cereal as he insisted on feeding himself. 

Though Magnus downed his coffee he had no appetite to eat more than a couple of mouthfuls of cereal, even though his stomach groaned in complaint. His magic seemed to be on the other side of empty after the potions and spells he’d been doing the night before though he still had enough to send Madzie and Max to Cat’s before he needed to crash.

“Ok my loves, time to finish getting ready. Rafe, check you have everything for when uncle Jace comes. Madzie go get changed sweet pea you can wear whatever you want. And after I’ve cleaned up I’ll deal with Max.” Magnus finally made himself say, though his tone wasn’t as chirpy as he intended from the way Rafe and Madzie looked at him.

“You sure you’re ok Papa? Maybe you need some more sleep?” Madzie asked as she gathered her siblings’ bowls to put in the sink.

“I’m perfectly fine love. Go get ready we don’t want to keep Aunt Cat waiting, do we?” He asked, watching the two that could walk leave the table while he turned to Max with a sigh.

He put everything else from the table into the sink to deal with later before picking up Max and going to his room. 

The walls were painted the same colour as his skin with the furniture painted white to help it stand out, it had seemed like the best choice when they had brought him home and when he was older he was sure he was going to demand something else. But for the time being it would do. He set about grabbing an outfit from Max’s expansive closet, cleaning him up from breakfast and dressing him pressing a smacking kiss to his cheek that had him laughing while his hand brushed Magnus’ bare cheek.

“Come on Blueberry let’s go check on your elders.” Magnus smiled, following the sound of yet more arguing that had him at his wit’s end.

“Madzie, Rafael you better not be arguing because we really don’t have time for this now!” He yelled, nearly blowing a gasket when he saw toothpaste down both their clothes when he found them in the bathroom.

“What happened in here?” He asked, in the kind of voice that he normally used for clients that were pissing him off.

“Nothing Papa….” Rafe said, eyes wide as he seemed to shrink away from him at the same time Madzie did at his tone.

“No come on, tell me. Why are you covered in toothpaste?” Magnus asked, eyeing the two up with a barely concealed glare.

“We were… we were messing around it’s nothing. I’ll clean it up….” Madzie stuttered, her fingers already twinkling.

“No, Madzie Lightwood-Bane you don’t use magic outside of homework we’ve talked about this. Both of you go change, now. Make sure you have everything you need and meet me in the lounge.” Magnus said, watching them both scatter out the bathroom leaving him to sigh as he brushed Max’s few minimal teeth.

Madzie appeared first her purple backpack with a butterfly sat over her shoulder looking skittish as she held out her arms for Max that Magnus handed over once the portal to Cat’s was open. 

“Both of you be good and I’ll see you later. Love you both.” Magnus said, pressing a kiss to both before they passed through the portal though Madzie’s posture was stiffer than normal.

Once the portal closed he looked behind him to see Rafe sat on the couch, shoes and jacket on with his black sachet in his lap, his gaze rested on the door as though practically willing Jace to come to the door.

“Rafe, why did you cover both you and Madzie in toothpaste?” Magnus asked, knowing that until Jace got here he might just be able to get the truth.

“It was nothing.” Rafe murmured, gaze still on the door.

“Rafe.” Magnus said, his tone filled with enough warning to have the younger look at him.

“She was saying that warlocks are better than Shadowhunters. I told her no because I’d be able to dodge something much faster than her. She ended up squirting it at me to make a point…she was going to clean us when you came in. I’m sorry Papa.” Rafael said, gaze finally moving to look at him.

“You two need to get past this. You are both special in your own way and me and your Dad love you because of that.” Magnus said, trying to ignore the twinge in the pit of his stomach at the implication of Alec. “One day you’ll learn that not everyone is lucky enough to know a Warlock Rafe and when you do maybe you’ll understand how important the relationship you have with Madzie and Max is.” 

Rafe opened his mouth to reply when the door opened to the sight of Jace, dressed like he had just been on a mission and come to pick Rafael up on his way back. He flashed Magnus a look almost like he could read all the stress and misery on his face at that moment in time before turning his attention to Rafe.

“Hey little man, let’s get you to the Institute shall we? You been learning your runes?” Jace asked, offering Rafe a hand when he approached him after sliding down from the couch after a kiss from Magnus.

“Uh huh. Though why are there so many?” Rafael asked, the look on his face as he looked at Jace the kind he had often seen on Alec’s when his parabatai was around. 

“You know I don’t know. Maybe we should ask your Dad huh?” Jace asked, casting a look at Magnus over Rafael’s head though the warlock refused to meet his gaze.

“You think he would know?” Rafe asked clearly excited at maybe possibly getting to speak to his Dad.

“Probably, he knows more than I do anyway. Come on squirt, see you later Magnus?” Jace asked.

“Sure Blondie, not like I have anywhere else to be.” Magnus sighed as he watched the two Nephilim leave his loft with the door closing behind them before leaning back into his couch and rubbing his eyes tiredly with the heels of his hands.

XOX

It had been a long few weeks and Alec was just about ready to throw in the towel for a well-deserved sleep while someone kept an eye on everything for him. But the thought of sleep immediately brought up Magnus. Magnus’ sinfully soft bed in Magnus’ loft. The bed where they had spent many nights naked under the sheets, the loft where the love of his life and their three kids were housed. The four people he hadn’t had the chance to see in weeks and it was slowly killing him.

He loved them there was no denying that, and if he was old Alec who didn’t have the reputation of the Institute resting on his shoulders and being constantly called at everyone’s beckon call for orders he would have never left the loft unless he needed to patrol. But he wasn’t and he could feel a wedge coming between him and his family that he knew without a doubt he was the course of. 

Especially with Magnus. 

He’d thought when he moved into the loft that he would get to see him more, actual dinners together, nights just doing nothing or indulging in their love under the covers after a long day. But it wasn’t like that and he knew without a doubt that Magnus was bearing the brunt of his absence which wasn’t fair.

Magnus was just as busy as he was without having to worry about three kids on top of his duties and every time he’d go to the loft for that weekend off or that date night he’d see the stress clear as day on his face. The mask he’d put on to pretend that everything was fine when he wasn’t hurt his heart to the point he just wanted to ask Magnus what he could do. Yet he knew the answer and it was never something he’d be able to do while he was the Head of the Institute. 

It was why he kept asking his siblings to offer to take care of the kids, to take the load off so Magnus could relax. Could have one night to himself where he wasn’t working and just sleeping. But every time they’d tell him Magnus had turned them down, had come up with excuses that didn’t make sense or were paper thin which had him wanting to shake the warlock by the shoulders and get him to just agree. Just for once. 

He took a glimpse at his phone, at the text thread between them that hadn’t been touched in months. In the beginning, Alec would make sure to text him at night, just to check in and make sure he was ok. But then Magnus stopped replying and when he tried to bring it up at their date night he’d been distracted with kisses he’d missed and skin he hadn’t touched in ages. But when he’d tried since it was the same. No reply, almost like he was ignoring him…. or maybe it just wasn’t the same as him being physically present.

He let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair his laptop half closed on his desk and a pile of reports and requests he needed to look through but had to wait. He was just about to get up and go to his room when he heard a knock on his door that had him groaning.

“Come in…I guess.” He sighed, watching the door open revealing Jace who offered him a smile before a familiar little boy appeared racing in his direction with arms out stretched.

“Rafe, hey buddy. I didn’t think I’d be seeing you today.” He said, taking a glance at Jace over his son’s shoulder as he pulled him into a hug in his lap.

“Well Rafe was asking questions about the runes and I thought you’d be able to help him out more than me.” Jace shrugged, twirling his stele between his fingers though his body was stiff and he could feel through their bond there was more he wanted to say. Only not in front of a nine-year-old boy, ok then...

“Oooo wish I could buddy but I’m pretty busy. Why don’t you go find Aunt Clary hm? If anyone knows runes it’s her.” Alec said, pressing a kiss to his head.

“Can I come see you before I go home Dad?” Rafe asked in a way that broke Alec’s heart. Turned out Magnus wasn’t the only one who missed him being around.

“’Course you can. Now go ask Clary to help you study I need to talk to Uncle Jace.” Alec said, pressing another kiss to his forehead before letting him go and watching him run out the room. 

“Can we talk?” Jace asked, closing the door behind Rafe and moving to sit on the couch that was usually covered with more piles of reports and books but was magically clear thanks to Raj.

“Yeah sure…. I was just about to grab some sleep but this sounds serious….” Alec frowned, getting up from his chair and sitting beside his parabatai.

“It’s about Magnus….” Jace said, Alec letting out a sigh and he rubbed his eyes.

“What about him?” Alec asked, staring at the ceiling of his office because he had a feeling he knew where this was going to go.

“He’s stressed as hell Alec. I mean seriously _seriously_ stressed. Rafe told me he isn’t sleeping, barely eating, he tries to pretend he’d fine but even I can see he’s not. He didn’t agree to look after three kids by himself, he agreed to raise them with _his boyfriend_.” Jace said pointedly, widening his eyes for emphasis. 

“I know ok? You don’t need to tell me, I know. But I can’t be Head of the Institute and a great dad.” Alec sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. 

“…and a great boyfriend. Look, if you want me and Izzy can cover you more. This isn’t just your burden to bear, we are both Lightwoods too and if you want we can cover nights so you, Magnus and the kids get to spend more time together. Let’s face it you deserve it and working yourself into the ground is helping no-one.” Jace said, like it was no big deal. 

“I couldn’t ask you guys to do that….” Alec protested though knew by the look of determination on Jace’s face that it wasn’t a suggestion. It was happening whether he liked it or not. 

“You aren’t asking, we’re offering. We’re going to come up with a schedule so one of us at least is in the Institute. If that person is there they don’t bother the rest unless it’s an emergency ok? I spoke to Izzy and she’s agreed to cover tomorrow and I’ve got tonight. So why don’t you go catch up with some sleep at home?” Jace said, jerking his head in the direction of the office door. 

“I…I don’t know…” Alec sighed, rubbing at the palm of his hand uneasily even though he wanted to do nothing more. If only because it would mean he’d get to see more of Magnus after so long apart. 

“You worried about what all this time apart has done to you and Magnus? Don’t. Trust me, when you get back there it’ll be like you never left. Now go Alec, you’ve got a few hours without the kids if I were you I wouldn’t waste it.” Jace said patting him on the arm before he got to his feet. 

“OK fine, you’ve got me. But the moment something happens…” Alec said as he got up too. 

“We’ll deal with it and if we can’t, we’ll call you, I promise.” Jace said, rolling his eyes as he approached the desk. 

“Thanks….” Alec smiled feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

“No problem. One more thing, if I were you I’d shower and change before you go though. You look as much of a wreck as Magnus does.” Jace said as he settled himself behind the desk with his feet on the desk and his stele glittering as it danced between his fingers. 

“Noted. I’ll see you guys in a couple of days.” Alec called over his shoulder as he left the office in the direction of his room. 

Time to get his life back. 

__

XOX

Magnus had managed to grab a couple of hours sleep in front of the TV with the Chairman in his lap, his mind not really paying attention to the ins and outs of project runway as carefully as he would have done in the past. But his attention to TV had been steadily dwindling since he got three kids in his life that took possession of the TV once they came back from their lessons so he tried to make the most of it.

But now he had a pile of fire messages on the coffee table in front of him and his phone had been beeping and flashing with alerts for the past hour. Looks like business hours were open after all. 

He picked up the chairman to put on the floor beside his feet before picking up both phone and messages as he walked into his study to get started, From the first few messages it seemed to be making appointments for a later date so that was fine, a couple were following up on a couple of potions he’d been letting stew for the past two days and another was a reminder about a Downworlder meeting at the weekend of the new moon for him to add to his calendar. But thankfully it was nothing urgent that needed his attention right now. 

But the text messages seemed to be a different thing all together, Catarina saying she was keeping Madzie and Max over as a treat since it had been so long since she’d seen them out of an educational capacity and Izzy saying she was keeping Rafe over for a sleepover since he was interested in learning all the runes Clary knew which was going to take a while. That now left him with nothing to worry about for the rest of the day but also feeling like he’d lost a limb 

He bit his lip considering asking Raphael if he wanted to come over for cocktails or something, just needing to have another presence in the loft which felt so empty without his kids. It was interrupted by the zing like feeling of someone entering his wards. It was normal for him to get alerted to someone coming but the zing only ever came when it was Alec which had him freezing eyes wide.

_Alec._

Alec was here?! 

Alec was here and he looked like he’d just rolled out of bed because he’d been too exhausted to even consider getting dressed today.

He was just about to rush to his closet to find something else when he heard the door open and swallowed as he peaked out his study to see Alec walking into the loft. He was looking around taking in the new décor that Magnus had done one night when he was feeling restless and needed something to channel his energy. 

Yet he looked just as breath-taking as always. Dressed in a clean pair of black jeans and black Henley hidden under his usual leather jacket. His hair its usual unruly mess and his boots barely making a noise as they crossed the hardwood floor. Just the sight of him there had Magnus’ mouth going dry just like it always did after they were apart for so many weeks. 

“Magnus? You here?” Alec called, detouring into the kitchen which Magnus had thankfully had enough magic to clean after Rafe left, but part of him still wasn’t ready to reveal to his boyfriend what a mess he was.

“Magnus…” Alec turned his attention to the study and stopped in his path when he spotted Magnus stood there, biting at his lower lip which was always his tell he was feeling vulnerable and out of his depth. “….there you are.”

“Darling…I wasn’t expecting you or I would have made more of an effort.” Magnus managed to make himself say, pushing on the mask to save his bravado. The mask he’d used when he and Alec were still getting to know each other. 

“From where I’m standing that’s more than enough. You mind….?” Alec asked, holding his hand out to Magnus hesitantly; watching Magnus look down at himself and walk into the space of the loft, lacing his fingers between Alec’s as the Shadowhunter pulled him closer into his personal space. 

“What’s brought on this visit Alexander? I thought you’d be busy with Institute business?” Magnus asked softly, trying to keep the bitterness out of his tone but Alec seemed to catch it anyway by the soft sigh that left his lips.

“Magnus, I’m so sorry.” Alec said, resting his free hand on the other’s cheek and resting their foreheads together.

“For what?” Magnus asked, trying to look down but Alec’s hand quickly let go of his to rest on his other cheek and let their gazes meet.

“For letting things get this bad. For it taking me this long to realize what’s important. You are what’s important to me. You, Madzie, Max and Rafe. You are the reason I do what I do but that shouldn’t be at the cost of the amount of time I get to spend with you.” Alec said, his eyes closing as a sense of peace took him over at the feel of being so close to Magnus after so long.

“I love you Alexander, you know that, don’t you?” Magnus whispered, feeling Alec’s thumb brushing against his lip.

“I do. And I love you twice as much.” Alec smiled, dipping his head and meeting Magnus’ lips with his own. 

Magnus could feel himself melting at the gesture, at the feel of Alec’s arms encircling his waist and hands sliding under his shirt and resting on the small of his back to bring him closer. At the taste of Alec’s tongue sliding between his lips and meeting his own hungrily after what felt like years instead of weeks. Yet he would be lying if he said he didn’t mean the world to him, if he didn’t feel his heart pounding, feeling alive after feeling so battered and bruised with uncertainty.

He soon felt the raw brick work of a wall catching against the bare skin of his back, his lungs finally able to catch their breath as Alec’s lips moved from his own even though he wanted to beg him not to, tracing a trail down his neck and sucking at his pulse spot that always made his legs want to give out from under him.

“Oh god _Alexander_ ….” He breathed, tilting his head back against the wall and the fingers of one hand raking through Alec’s hair as he guided his lips back towards his own, unable to stop the whimpering when he felt Alec’s arms guiding his legs around the taller’s waist.

“I love you Magnus.” Alec breathed into the side of his neck, Magnus’ arms curling around Alec’s neck as Alec began the way towards their room.

“I love you too, so much.” Magnus gasped as they passed through the doorway into their room, the door slamming closed behind them. 

_Fin._


End file.
